


A Father's Expectations

by RinoaDestiny



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Babies, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Iori's father, The day their sons were born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaDestiny/pseuds/RinoaDestiny
Summary: There are expectations for sons, particularly heirs to powerful and ancient clans. The Yagami and Kusanagi clan patriarchs on the day of their respective son's birth. (Was written for Father's Day 2020). One-shot.Also cross-posted on FFN.
Kudos: 4





	A Father's Expectations

_King of Fighters and all associated characters belong to SNK_

* * *

**March 25, 1975**

A servant opened the sliding door and bowed low to the floor. “It’s a boy, Yagami-san.”

Sitting cross-legged in the center of the _tatami_ -matted room, Ryuzo Yagami acknowledged the news with a brief glance at the elderly man and nodded. “Is he healthy?”

“Squalling away without end. The midwife’s making him presentable.”

“And my wife?”

“Her servants are taking care of the funereal proceedings.”

“Good.” While his wife was beautiful, Ryuzo hadn’t married her for love. She came from one of the branch families and was considered worthy to bear the clan’s next heir. He remembered long hair the color of copper and a quiet intelligence. She also had a fondness for music; often, he’d hear the sounds of her _koto_ or _shamisen_ coming from her room in the farthest wing.

Now, those sounds were no more.

“Did she name the child?”

“No, Yagami-san. She died immediately after.”

Depending on what the infant looked like – small and sickly or large and hale – would determine many things. The possibility of their clan thriving, the chance to crush the rival clan (the Kusanagi were all liars and backstabbers), and in the few years left given him, to see what this son of his was made of.

Ryuzo knew children were deceptive from birth. A sickly child could prove to have a sharp mind, which with time and training, would become cunning. A strong child could have a weak spirit – useless – and would need severity of training to become someone of import in the clan. Weak heirs brought the clan down – they all knew that.

The elderly servant hadn’t left his spot by the sliding door, but shuffled aside as a middle-aged woman – the midwife from his wife’s branch family – bowed and entered. In her arms was his newborn son, wrapped in white cloth. She knelt and handed him the child. “Your son, Yagami-san.”

He took the infant into his arms and scrutinized him. Copper-tinged hair already on his oversized head. The child was large, arms fat and round. A promise for muscle in the future once training commenced. Curious eyes – reddish-brown – stared at him, as if trying to figure out who he was.

That, his son would know soon enough.

“A fine child.”

“His name, Yagami-san?” asked the midwife, gaze still on the matted floor.

His son would be taught here within the estate premises. His was a life to be lived alone, for all heirs to the Yagami clan only had one purpose: to destroy the Kusanagi clan. All else was meaningless. Living alone would be no different from a hermit, which meant…

Ryuzo smiled.

“Iori, with the character ‘hermitage’.”

“A good name.”

“We’ll make an official announcement seven days from now.”

“Yes.”

Only time would tell if Iori Yagami – his untested son – would live up to the clan’s expectations. To _his_ expectations. He handed the boy back to the midwife. “Take him to the nursemaids. He’s their responsibility now.” Unspoken was the implication that should anything untoward happen to Iori, the nursemaids would bear the consequences. They knew that, of course.

“Yes, Yagami-san.”

The midwife left. The servant slid the door closed.

Ryuzo continued sitting, a mild pleasure taking hold of him. The Yagami clan could boast of an heir unlike the Kusanagi clan. Saisyu Kusanagi was still running wild, even married. What irresponsibility. By the time that clan wanted an heir, his boy would be grown and already undergoing rigorous training.

Sons were meant to carry on the family name. To bring honor to the clan.

Sons, too, were weapons wielded by their fathers’ will.

Ryuzo meant it to be so.

His son would not fail. It was not allowed for him to fail.

* * *

**December 12, 1975**

Saisyu Kusanagi was ecstatic. He and Shizuka had been trying for a child – there was pressure from within the clan to produce an heir – and after several failed attempts, Shizuka mentioned she was pregnant in March. Now, they were in the hospital, awaiting the birth of their son. They’d already decided on a name.

Kyo. The character was ‘city.’

The name was common enough, but their child’s future wasn’t. Born into a clan from ancient days bearing heavy responsibilities, Kyo would be trained as a possible leader. Saisyu also intended to teach him fighting, for the Kusanagi clan did have an enemy. The Yagami clan sought their destruction and he discovered a while back that they already had an heir. Details, he did not know, but the child was young and their enemies were ready.

Should any misfortune fall upon the child…

Saisyu retracted that thought. No doubt the Yagami clan would wish the same, once they knew about his son. Ill wishes at this time – with his child not yet born – was akin to a curse. He wasn’t about ill-luck his own wife and child.

Still, it was a problem.

His son was not yet born and he already had a possible rival in his future.

Yes, Saisyu would teach and prepare him well.

One of the nurses walked up to where he sat. “It might be a while, Kusanagi-san. Would you like to wait somewhere more comfortable?”

“Oh no, it’s fine here. How is she?”

“Your wife’s doing well. We’re monitoring her health.”

“And the child?”

“Nothing seems amiss. We’ll let you know.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. The nurse took her leave, returning to where Shizuka was. Saisyu stretched out his legs – the chair was uncomfortable – and yawned. Since he wasn’t allowed to be present at the birth, he supposed a nap could help whittle away the time.

He was excited, though. Almost too much to sleep. His firstborn. His son.

Kyo.

Seven days from today, Kyo’s name would become official for the rest of the clan. There would be the customary celebration. He was becoming a father. A dad. For someone like him, it was surprising. Yet, despite all his youthful wildness still running free, he was the clan patriarch and that meant growing up in part.

Having an heir was the most important step, he supposed.

At least with Kyo, the clan was secure.

He fell asleep – must have, because a nurse woke him up some time later with good news. His wife had safely given birth (it’d been a few hours) and would he like to see his son? Nothing got him onto his feet quicker. Spry, even though he wasn’t as young as before, Saisyu followed the nurse to his wife’s room. Shizuka was exhausted, sweat on her brow with hair falling loose about her face, and yet she held a bundle in her arms. He stepped closer.

“Saisyu, look,” she said, smiling even through the obvious tiredness. “Our son.”

Every bit the proud father, he took Kyo from her and studied him. The baby looked back – dark brown eyes large and uncertain – and while he wasn’t the best-looking infant, Saisyu knew time would tell. Chubby fists and fat arms with strong legs. A healthy baby. A beautiful boy, who was his son. His and Shizuka’s. He was a winter child, born at the end of the seasons.

“He’s beautiful, Shizuka.”

“Isn’t he?” His wife was always lovely, even like this. “I’m so glad, Saisyu.”

When they returned home, he’d give her the displays of affection he so wanted to give right now. “I feel the same. Thank you.”

She smiled.

Sons were cherished as bearers of their father’s line. They were like the stamps marking something as one’s own.

Sons were also their father’s pride and joy. They only needed to be taught well.

Saisyu intended to do so.

He would not fail Kyo in this. Had no intent to.

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked for some help from my KoF buddies on Discord regarding the years of Kyo and Iori’s birth, since at one time, SNK did provide full dates for character birthdays. However, with the age freeze, all the years were officially dropped, which makes finding that information online really difficult. Shoutout to Illy for swinging in for the assist, since she mentioned that Kyo is officially 20 in KoF 1995 according to their older official material. Using that, I was able to arrive at 1975 for both his and Iori’s years of birth, since they are the same age.
> 
> Had this idea since last year about the fathers from both clans being present to see their sons and how they perceived them as newborns. While not the standard Father’s Day story, it still feels right for that day earlier this year.
> 
> Ryuzo is a made-up first name for Iori’s father. I don’t believe he has an official name in canon.


End file.
